


oorochimaru and peter griffin find a twinkie under the tablemat

by mpreggingcarebears



Category: Family Guy, Naruto, PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: British Comedy, Christmas Dinner, Declarations Of Love, Dinner, M/M, Nipple Clamps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2763581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpreggingcarebears/pseuds/mpreggingcarebears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read it.........................if u dare................</p>
            </blockquote>





	oorochimaru and peter griffin find a twinkie under the tablemat

it was an awkward situation, one twinkie. 2 men. and a whole lot of dinner.

there was a roast with gravy and mashed potatoes, a napkin half used, and a half can of fruit punch oorochimaru wouldn't finish because he was in the terrible mood for semen

"p...peter"

"i.... can i?.....>"

"you can.............."

peter griffin inserts the twinkie into his mouth and swallows.

he could feel the power overwelm inside his digestive trail.

"h........h-hows...." peter gasped.

blond hair was starting to spurt out of peter's hair.

it goin......"

a youtube channel was created.

bros...." holy shit it was pewdiepie!

peterpie  was his new name.

peterpie took a shit on the floor and ate it

*after dinner*

you know what to do with that big fat tongue....wriggle wriggle wriggle"  
orochimaru does as he is told and wriggked his slimy seduxtive tounge in peters ball chin. "hupbba hubba wheres conway twitty when i need him" "shhhhh my beautiful bodied peter....shhhhh" orochimaru then doubles his mouth dick and stimulates peters peepeeter. "lois? is thst you?" Peter exclaimed, backer by the laugh track of hit US Comedy seinfeld


End file.
